The Eyeless And One-Winged Blue Bird(AKA The Twitter Icon)
by Alison Silverstorm
Summary: For quite a while now, Alec noticed Magnus constantly looking at his phone and typing something. It was starting to annoy him and he yearned for his boyfriend's attention.


**THE EYELESS AND ONE-WINGED BLUE BIRD(A.K.A. THE TWITTER ICON)**

Magnus and Alec were lounging in the front porch of Magnus' countryside summer house in London. They were taking that much needed vacation from their Shadowhunter and Warlock duties. Alec was curled up next to Magnus who had draped an arm around him.

For quite a while now, Alec noticed Magnus constantly looking at his phone and typing something. It was starting to annoy him and he yearned for his boyfriend's attention.

"Maggggsss…Put the phone away…" he whined.

"Just a minute, darling. Biscuit sent me these adorable pictures of Church and Jem on Twitter. It looks like that cat hates everyone except Jem. Awww! Look at them!" And Magnus started cooing and guffawing as he scrolled through the pictures. Alec tried to lean over and see but from his position, he couldn't. All he managed to see was a picture of a blue bird with only a one wing and no eyes. He continued to glare at the eyeless and one-winged blue bird at the corner of Magnus's phone screen as if it had offended him on a very personal level.

One minute soon turned into ten and Alec decided he had had enough. He knew it was silly getting jealous of a faceless, one-winged bird picture. But it was stealing his boyfriend's attention.

"Fine! From now on, you can get all your kisses and cuddles from your phone and that…thing." Alec said and shifted to get up and leave.

At that moment, in a speed he was sure even a Shadowhunter couldn't match, Magnus threw the phone away and pushed the Nephilim back down on the couch and quickly said "Church and Jem can wait."

"Are you sure? You seemed very interested in those pictures. I'm not sure if I'm worth your time, Magnus Bane." Alec teased.

Magnus gulped slightly at the sudden boldness that had overtaken his boyfriend's shyness. "N-No, of course you are!"

Alec now looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm not sure I believe you. You'll need more evidence to support your statement."

Magnus let out a frustrated groan before pressing his lips hard against Alec's. Alec was only surprised for moment before kissing back with equal passion as one hand pulled Magnus flush against him while the other went up to tangle itself in his raven hair.

"Would that be enough evidence for you to believe me?" Magnus asked when they pulled back to breathe, both of them panting slightly.

"I don't know…I might need a bit more convincing." Alec said in a raspy voice, his pupils dilated with lust and want and his lips swollen.

"I would be happy to, but I'm afraid this…" Magnus said tugging at Alec's faded and hole-filled sweater, "…is an article of obstruction."

"Oh yeah? Then you're gonna have to let it go too." The blue-eyed Nephilim said, already trying to shrug of Magnus's very expensive silk shirt and succeeding. But Magnus was faster and in two seconds both sweater and shirt were on the wooden floor.

Alec let out an embarrassingly loud moan as the Warlock trailed kissed from his jawline to his neck before nipping and sucking at his weak spot. It was driving him crazy.

Suffice to say, they spent the rest of the afternoon making out on the couch and for Alec, that was definitely enough evidence to believe his boyfriend's statement at the end of it.

When they returned to the Institute the next day, Magnus told Clary to _never_ send him any pictures of cats when he was on vacation with Alec.

"But why? I thought you loved cute cat pictures." Clary asked.

"Umm…" Magnus trailed off.

"Don't ask." Alec scowled. Clary looked at him confusedly.

Suddenly, Isabelle appeared out of nowhere and whispered something into Clary's ear. The two of them started giggling uncontrollably. Alec looked at them with an annoyed expression.

"What? I just saved Magnus the job of having to explain himself." Isabelle said innocently.

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked.

"You should start wearing turtle-neck sweaters, big brother." Isabelle said with a smirk and looked at his neck. Alec, catching on to what she was saying, blushed a crimson red and his hand flew up to cover the hickey on his neck.

"You should probably use an _iratze_ on that before anyone else gets here." Clary suggested helpfully and Alec took out his stele to do just that. But Magnus stopped him midway. "Nuh-uh. None of that, Alexander. It's a mark to know that you are mine in case anyone ever tries to hit on you when I'm not around."

The girls guffawed and Magnus smiled, proud of his achievement. Alec face-palmed and started chasing his sister, who was laughing in pure glee as she ran around the room in her six-inch heels.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood! You're going to pay for this!" Alec yelled.

Magnus and Clary just stood there and laughed so hard until their sides hurt and eyes started to water.


End file.
